When metadata of a program is created, maintenance of the program, use of the program for other purposes, or the like may be achieved by using the metadata. However, it takes a great deal of time and effort to manually create and register metadata.
Regarding generation of metadata, some documents disclose a technology for generating metadata of a program by analyzing the program itself (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-134445, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-090707, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-092967).